The present invention herein relates to an optic interconnection device, and more particularly, to an optic interconnection device with enhanced operation characteristics.
As techniques for manufacturing semiconductor devices with a minimum line width of less than sub-micron advance, chips having a very fast clock speed of above 1 GHz have been developed. However, operation speed of each device in ultra large scale integration (ULSI) chips is limited by delay of transmission rate in an interconnection between devices. The delay of transmission rate due to the interconnection increases as data transmission distance between a chip and another chip, between a board and another board and between a device and another device increases. In particular, as the integration of system on chip (SOC) and the chip size increases, a contact resistance between semiconductor and a metal interconnection increases geometrically and resistance of the metal interconnection itself, inductance and a signal interference between interconnections increase. To this end, transmission time delay inside an IC chip having a clock speed of more than several tens GHz or between chips becomes a limitation and thus it is necessary to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal and transmit the converted optical signal.
To solve this limitation, a technique applying an optical interconnection instead of a metal interconnection as an interconnection between semiconductor devices is being considered. An optical interconnection device including devices connected through an optical interconnection provides several advantages such as high bandwidth in data transmission, small crosstalk between channels or small electro-magnetic interference (EMI), parallel processing function, high connection density, fan-in and fan-out of many channels, low device power, small signal delay, and effect preventing generation of noise current through ground.